MARVEL: RISE TO ASGARD
by Undead For The Undead
Summary: The Marvel characters help Thor defeat Loki for the final time.
1. Chapter 1: Clash Of The Brothers

MARVEL: RISE TO ASGARD

Thor stood in front of Caption Marvel, wondering, what's going on? Mrs. Marvel had pulled Thor away to speak with him about some very important busyness. "You have summoned me?" Thor asked wonderisouly. "Thor, there has been an issue. Loki has returned." The rage in Thor's eyes was enough to make a grown man cry. "Well? What are we waiting for? We have to go to Asgaurd to defeat Loki once and for all!" Thor yelled in his might, and then ran out the front door in his armor, grasping his hammer. With a mighty leap, Thor was in the sky. Ms. Marvel shook her head, and chased after him. "You are not ready Thor! Don't do this!" Ms. Marvel zoomed upfront of Thor to cut him off, but he simply flew around her. "Thou shall not speak to me that way!" Thor kept going, until he reached Asgard. "Brother! Where are you hiding?" Thor shouted to Loki, not even knowing where he was. "Ah, brother, I have been waiting for you." The arrogant Loki stood behind Thor, in his armor, ready for a fight. "Have had you returned

Loki?" Thor asked, circling Loki. "What, you did not call me brother." Loki spat out, circling Thor as well. "You are not my brother, you are a traitor!" Thor screamed, striking at Loki with his hammer. Loki, blocking the hammer with a mighty sword, laughed at Thor, and spitting in his face. "How dare you!" Thor screamed, letting go of the position he was in, only to be struck by the mighty blade of Loki. This sword drew a scar all across Thor's chest, oozing red, shining blood. "Thou shall pay for thou sins!" Thor grunted, getting up with one hand. The room smelled of turkey, because that was what the cook's were preparing. Thor charged at Loki, screaming a battle cry. "Raaahhg!" He screamed at Loki, only to be kicked back down. The boot that struck Thor down was of Loki. When Loki kicked Thor in the face, he broke Thor's nose. Thor lied there, unconscious. Loki strolled up to Thor's body, and raised his sword. "I have been looking forward to this my hole life, brother." Loki jabbed the sword downward, only to be stopped by Ms. Marvel's hand grasping the blade. "I don't think so, your highness. If your called that." Ms. Marvel punched Loki in the face, threw him threw a wall, and picked up Thor. "Don't worry, your almost safe." She hushed to Thor, and flew down to earth.


	2. chapter 2: Return to good health

MARVEL: RISE TO ASGARD: CHAPETER 2: RETURN TO GOOD HEALTH

"I, Thor Odinson, vow to defeat Loki if it is the last thing I do!" The mighty god of thunder roared as Ms. Marvel patched up his wound and bandaged it. "Thor, I hope you know you need rest, and to take it easy. Do not do that again, okay?" Ms. Marvel requested in her sweetest voice. Thor glared up at her. "I shall make no promises, but once I feel I am ready, I shall return to Asgard and defeat Loki." Thor was now softer towards Ms. Marvel. She rolled her eyes. "Good enough." She muttered under her breath. "But Ms. Marvel, there is something I wish of you to do, when the times comes." Thor spoke to her, back turned. She turned and faced him, looking interested in what he had to offer. "Fire away." She said to him. "I request for you to fight along side me, defeating Loki." This request made Ms. Marvel's day. "Of course I will Thor. What are friends for?" was this a question? Thor did not know. So he shook it off. "I want you to know, Loki will not hold back on trying to kill you. He will do every thing to kill you." Thor spoke to her in a trust worthy voice. She listened because she knew she would need the knowledge.

Spider-man was listening at the door, planning on telling every one that some one named Loki is planning to destroy earth, and lives in a place called Asgard. Spider-man knew from what he heard, Loki was impossible to beat. Spider-man ran outside to Storm, and told her every thing. Ms. Marvel took Thor to Professor X's academy to heal up.

"Did you tell the Professor?" Storm asked Peter after he was finished explaining. "No, I went straight to you. I knew you would know what to do. Oh, and they are planning to defeat him." This shocked Storm. "Wait, Thor and Ms. Marvel alone are going to defeat them? Do you know when?" Spider-man shook his head. "No idea, but they will need help. Shall we tell them we will help them?" Peter fetched her the idea. "Yes, but did they tell you straight up?" Peter shook his head once more. "Well, then if they did not want any one to know, we will not approach them about it.

Loki paced back and fourth. "When is going to be done?" He grumbled to his black smith. "In due time, your highness." The old shriveled up black smith told him. "THAT IS NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" Loki screamed at him. "M-making an a-axe is hard enough without having to m-make it magic!" The black smith told him, finishing up the axe. "Here, your highness. The shadow axe of sorrow." The small black smith handed that axe to Loki. Loki put a firm grasp around the axe. "It feels nice. Say, what is ye name?" Loki asked the black smith. "Rothar." He replied, with great joy. "Well Rothar, you will be remembered as a traitor." Loki stated, right before chopping off Rothar's head to test out the axe.


End file.
